


The trash of the past

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: Piece of Shit Shitstorys [4]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game), and - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: Old works's and ideas i have





	1. Zariah

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i never finished that i was going to put on here....

Frisk, Iyanna, and I are siblings. We were separated at a young age. Because Iyanna was being evil.  
If Frisk, and  are still alive they would be the same age as me, since we are triplets. I have been told that ', and Frisk are dead!' 'Stop dreaming!' But I know that Frisk is alive and happy. Probably with better siblings, and parents. I may be wrong, but maybe, I'll see them again.  
I might as well tell my story.  
_  
_ _Iyanna was 8, Frisk and I were 4. Frisk, Iyanna, and I were hiking with our mother and father. Frisk and Iyanna were fighting. My mother and father were so far back, I_ **_had_ ** _to try to stop them, but they ignored me. Frisk wanted to get away from Iyanna, they ran to the top of the mountain. Iyanna ran after Frisk, me being a slow runner at the time, it took me awhile to get up there. When I did, Iyanna pushed Frisk into the hole of the mountain._

 _I heard Frisk scream. I knew that there was no way to save my  twin now. I screamed. I was going to jump after them, but Iyanna held me back. "They're gone now." She said it like it was no big deal. After awhile I gave up, and cried. 6 minutes later, Our parents came and asked where is Frisk. Iyanna told them a lie. Told them that Frisk was goofing around and run up the mountain, tripped on a vine then fell into that hole._  
  
_  
_ "You, Frisk, and Iyanna are special.” Mother explained.

_“Is it because of our magic?” Frisk wondered_

_Mother smiled. “Yes, that’s exactly why!”_

_“Zariah, Frisk. I want you guys to figure out yourselves okay?"._

_I glared at her. “Why?” I backed away from her_

_"You’ll know soon enough, don't let anyone take advantage of your magic, ever. Do you understand?"_

We stayed silent.

“Do. you. under. Stand?” Mom repeated

We both gulped “We understand.” Frisk whispered

They grabbed me and ran to our room.


	2. The ice cream and the butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a little butterfly who loves ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about butterfly's and ice cream when i wrote this

Once upon a time there was a little butterfly who loves ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This butterfly was the creator of ice cream. But ice cream came to life one day and hurt the poor butterfly. The butterfly was scared and confused. The ice cream went up to the butterfly and said;

_**“AY YO WHAT'S COOKIN IN MAH GOOD O FISH FRIED TILAPIA WEEABOO YEWAHBVSBHSBNJHBHSAGHSJSBHULA?!** ”_

The butterfly got so scared that it flew away and never came back home.

The end  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was seven


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very old story I wrote so many years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed of myself for writing this

Karlolina is a kind 17 year old girl. Her mother and father are monster haters but, Karlolina loves monsters! She isn't allowed to talk to monsters. Whenever they wave at her she smiles, has a quick conversation and walks away. Today, she found a hornets nest! She doesn't have a suit, but she wants to touch it. She ran on random people’s porch and touched the hornets nest and backs up. The hornets look at Karlolina. Then, they charge after her. Karlolina screams. They sting her skin. To her arms, and her legs. After 10 minutes the hornets left her alone. Karlolina wasn't afraid of nothing! In 5 seconds, she busted open the house's door and ran into its kitchen. She grabbed a machete from the kitchen drawer. She ran outside and sliced the hornets nest in half. She kept on swinging until she heard no more buzzing. She threw the machete outside of the porch. Then she heard a girl scream. It was heading for her head Karlolina ran off the porch, and to the and pushed them back. She made a magic shield to protect them both. “Are you okay?” She asks. The girl gasped. “You have-!" The girl started. “Wait, let me introduce myself. My name is Frisk. You are?” Frisk asks. “Karlolina, Call me Keley if you want.” Karlolina greets. “Nice to meet you Karlolina It's nice to have a new friend.” Frisk smiles. “Yeah. You're kinda my first friend. My mom and dad hate monsters and are afraid I'll become friends with them. But I'm the only one that loves monsters... Besides my siblings." Karlolina sighed. "Do you have any idea why they hate monsters?" Frisk asks. "No." Karlolina said. "Well, can you tell me your full name, and age?" Frisk asked. "I'm 17. My full name is Karlolina Rosetta, something! I forgot my last name! Shit!" She started to get stressed out. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." Karlolina said. "Karlolina wait!" Frisk was cut of because in the blink of an eye, Karloina was gone. "Karlolina?" Frisk called out. "Are you still here?"

 

* * *

  
  
Frisk E. Dreemurr's POV   
  
Karlolina was nice! To bad she went away. But, I have to tell my mom I met a magic user! She didn't get to see her full soul color, but there were multiple colors! Mostly Kindness. Blue for patience, green for kindness, orange for movement, and so much more! Frisk ran to her mothers house, not bothering to wait to tell her 2 Friends, Sans & Papyrus what happened. Frisk broke into their house as a joke before, but it didn't end well. But Frisk didn't have the time. She  closed the house door, and ran home.   
  
               7 minutes later   
Frisk was home in 7 minutes. She got out the keys and unlocked the door. As soon as she was in, she locked the door. "*Huff, huff*" Frisk was out of breath. "Hello Frisk." Chara greeted. "Hello Chara." Frisk Responded. "What where you doing?" Chara asked. "Well..." Frisk told Chara what happened. "You met a magic user? How old is she? Did you ask? What's her name?" Chara asked. "She's 17, and her name is Karlolina. Why?" Frisk asked. "I think I know her siblings. Jasmine and Jaylen." Chara said. 

 

* * *

  
         Karlolina Rosetta  POV   
  
"Karloina wa-" That's all she heard before she teleports home. She knocks on the door. *Knock, knock, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Her little brother and sister opened the door. "Karlolina! You're back!" Both Jasmine and Jaylen exclaims. "Are you guys okay?" Karlolina asks. "Yeah," Jasmine starts. "But you were gone longer than your supposed to be! What if mom and dad were home! What where you doing anyway?" Jaylen asked. "I made a friend," Karlolina started. "A friend!" They yell. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she loves monsters. But I will stay friends with her." Karlolina told them. "But mom and dad will be disappointed!" Jasmine yelled.   
"I know I know, but lets keep it secret, okay?" I told them. "Okay!  "Now who wants to practice magic?" Karlolina asks. "I do!" Jasmine exclaims. "Of course I do!" Jaylen also exclaimed.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before; I'm ashamed of myself for writing this.  
> I tried to edit it but I just couldn't read it

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder where i get my ideas from


End file.
